Rescue
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: Madison and Princess Amber tries to save the world From the Mandarin
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The story opens with Madison Star narrating a story about how we create our own demons. In a flashback to New Year's Eve 2013, Madison, meets a botanical scientist named Riley Griffin in Fire Kingdom, and arrogantly avoids crippled scientist Roy Killian , who wants Madison's backing in his endeavor, Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM). Riley has an experimental plant. Riley has been working on experimental (and in some cases unethical) biological research in plants that causes their DNA to change drastically and has the power to cure incurable diseases and paralysis.

In December 2015, it has been quite some time after the events of Mushroom Kingdom and the Avengers Initiative. A haunted Madison Star has obsessively built several Rescue armor suits in her mansion. Madison works on a new model, the Mark 42, which is modular; all the suit pieces fly to her and recombine. The first attempt at making the MK42 work is met with a funk version of "Jingle Bells" with Madison dancing while the pieces are coming at her. As per the course, Tony of course completely ignores any safety measures that JARVIS takes. It ends rather poorly when Madison is thrown across the room attempting flight with the MK42 and it shatters into pieces. JARVIS of course gloats with an "I told you so" moment.

Madison then continues her story about creating demons. She then talks about how she turned on the TV to find a new terrorist at work called "The Mandarin" . The Mandarin hijacks American airwaves and makes his American debut by taking credit for the bombing of a Sarasaland military station in Sarasaland that killed the wives and children of soldiers out on maneuvers. Princess Daisy's initial response to the Mandarin however makes him the butt of the jokes of late night talk show hosts: It seems the only thing that Daisy able to come up with is to take the MK8, the suit worn by Princess Amber and formerly known as "War Machine" and have it repainted, rebranded, and reintroduced as "The Iron Patriot".

Madison later asks Amber in a restaurant what's really going on with the Mandarin. Amber tells Madison that while the media and the press only know of three bombings attributed to the Mandarin, there have been at least six more that have taken place off the books. Amber explains that she's now operating MK8 as the "Iron Patriot" (formerly known as War Machine). While the two are coming to an agreement that the name chosen was horrible, Tony is confronted by a group of kids who want his autograph. Madison jokes that the Toad looks very much like Ralphie from _A Christmas Story_. A Toad girl asks how Madison was able to escape the worm hole in Mushroom Kingdom , causing her to freak out. Madison makes a B-line for her Rescue suit and enters, JARVIS explains that Madison is suffering a massive anxiety attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Star Industries, Shulk Witwicky goes to meet his 4:00 appointment. The appointment is Roy Killian, who has cleaned himself up since 2013. Roy wants Star Industries' backing in his think tank called "Advanced Idea Mechanics". AIM's goal is a biological experiment called "Extremis" which harnesses' the brain's power to alter human DNA. He then shows Shulk a massive hologram reconstructing of his brain and how Extremis can utilize parts of the brain that would otherwise go unused. Shulk tells Roy that Star Industries isn't interested in funding AIM because the ideas could be translate into human weapons.

Logan Wembley has found a new career as the head of security at Star Industries although he's annoying nearly 99% of the company's personnel and visitors with his penchant for requiring everybody to wear badges, and Shulk explains that complaints against him have risen nearly 200% since he started working there (which Logan takes as a compliment).

Shulk drives home and Madison has a huge stuffed bunny for her as his Christmas gift. However, she is busy working and Shulk isn't greeted by Madison, but by another remote-controlled prototype of the Rescue Armor suit, and that has him rather upset. Madison has developed a heads-up-display (HUD) and is using it as a remote control. That night while asleep, Madison is having some bad PTSD induced trauma about what happened in New York. They're then startled when one of the new prototype Rescue Armor suits is awakened and has made its' way into the bedroom. Madison then immediately dismantles it. A frustrated Shulk tells Madison that she's going to sleep downstairs and has him "tinker with that" after she explains to Shulk that she's been a complete mess since the events in the Mushroom Kingdom and has been unable to sleep.

The next day Logan follows one of Killian's men, Shadow Mario, to the Princess Chyna's Chinese Theater. Shadow Mario gives another man, Mr.M a briefcase. Logan tries to intercede but is beaten senseless by Shadow Mario, and seconds later, Mr.M overheats and explodes, leaving behind only his old dog tags. Logan is left severely injured, while Shadow Mario walks away. Hours later, the Mandarin hijacks the TV airwaves to take responsibility for the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Madison is now furious over Logan, who has been knocked into a coma by the bombing.. After visiting the hospital to check on Logan, and to make sure that all of the hospital employees were wearing badges while in Logan's room (not to mention make sure that the TV is playing _Downtown Abbey_ as it's Happy's favorite show), Madison is mobbed by reporters. One of them blatantly asks if Tony is going to kill this guy. A frustrated Madison then asks the reporters if that's what they really want, then issues his threat to the Mandarin saying that he just died and gives his home address on TV, egging on the Mandarin to carry out an attack on his home and that he'll be ready. Madison then angrily destroys the reporter's tape recorder and tells the mob of reporters to bill him.

While at home, Madison has JARVIS bring up a hologram diagram of the destruction at Princess Chyna's Chinese Theater. While JARVIS is analyzing the attack, Madison discovers that Logan is pointing to a curious oddity of military dog tags with the name "Mr.M Taggart" etched onto them. Since there was no active military personnel at the blast, Madison wonders exactly what the dog tags are doing there. JARVIS then analyzes the latest Mandarin attack and compares with past incidents. This blast at the theater bears resemblance to an incident that happened four years ago in Rose Hill, Tennessee, and predates any known Mandarin attack, where an ex-army soldier named Toad blew himself up, taking five people with him. Madison asks JARVIS if he's ever been to Tennessee. JARVIS then creates a flight path for the Rescue Armor suit.

She's interrupted when the doorbell rings. A paranoid Madison wonders why she's getting visitors since she told JARVIS that the house is on complete and total lock down. The visitor turns out not to be the Mandarin, but Dr. Riley Griffin, who believes Madison is in danger. A freaked out Shulk is arguing with Riley and just as that's happening, the house is attacked by three gunships disguised as news choppers. Madison commands the MK42 suit to cover and protect Pepper. Shulk and Riley survive the attack. Madison gets the MK42 back but down on power he cannot fly. The house crumbles into the sea, taking Madison with it. The suit regains some power and flies off, unseen. Madison passes out.

Sometime later, Madison awakens in the suit when JARVIS sets off the low battery alarm. She then sees she's plummeting towards the ground and crashes into a snowy forest at full speed. Initially, she thinks he's in Northern California, but JARVIS informs her that she's actually five miles outside of Rose Hill, Tennessee. Madison is exasperated, but JARVIS reminds her that he asked for a flight plan to be made. With no more power, JARVIS shuts itself down.

Madison trudges through the snow, dragging the MK42 along with her. She stops at a gas station, where she uses a payphone to call Shulk, then steals a Poncho off a cigar store mannequin.

Madison then drags the MK42 to a seemingly empty house nearby. Inside, she immediately begins work on repairing the MK42. But the house isn't empty. It's occupied by a lonely 10 year old kid named Coralie Hill, who is stunned to find Madison working in her garage. Madison asks Coralie for some help and promises that she'll be rewarded later on if she gets the help she needs. Coralie tells Madison that the world thinks she's dead after the attack on her mansion. Madison calls himself "The Mechanic" and Coralie asks Madison one question too many about the events in Mushroom Kingdom, causing Madison to have another anxiety attack.

Back at the remains of Madison's now completely destroyed Malibu mansion, Shulk is searching for any clues to find out whether or not Madison's still alive. Thankfully he is able to retrieve a voice message left from Madison recorded after the attack that proves that she is alive. A relieved Shulk then seeks answers. Madison, working with Coralie, assumes that Coralie is being bullied at school because Coralie keeps making harmless weapons to defend herself with, like a potato gun. Madison finally manages to get JARVIS back online thanks to a HUD display that she developed several months prior to the bombing.


End file.
